The Continuing Adventures of Brock Slate 3
by darkenheart1
Summary: Tales of Brock of Pewter City before he met Ash and Misty. Btw 'The Adventures of Brock Slate' and previous stuff are in my profile if you want to take a sneaky peek, to catch up.


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or a good pair of shoes. I do own Stoney, Eartha, the Curator and Slab. 

****

SUMMARY: The continuing adventures of Brock before he met Ash and Misty. Previously Brock went to Mt. Moon to collect Moonstones. Clefairys attacked him but Stoney saved him. He gave Stoney his Diglett. R + R Please!

****

THE ADVENTURES OF BROCK SLATE - The Search For Onix part 1.

Rain poured in the city of Pewter, it wasn't a nice night at all. Brock was watching the rain from inside Pewter Gym. Sighing he looked at the only Pokémon he had left. Geodude. Brock knew he had to get more Pokémon, and he knew it was the right thing to give away Diglett to Stoney. Brock knew Stoney since he was born and Diglett always had a rapport with him. Diglett wasn't exactly the strongest either, it was more of a pet than anything. Brock picked up the broom that stood against the wall beside him and became sweeping the gym's arena. The rain continued to pour.

Once he had finished sweeping, he put the broom into the backroom. He put on his waterproof jacket and called Geodude back into its Pokéball. He ran across Pewter City to get to the museum. The Curator welcomed Brock with a huge grin. "Hello dear boy, checking on our findings again are we?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah anything good?" 

The Curator took Brock into the lab and punched a few buttons on his computer. 

"We have been researching the ground beneath Pewter City and this is our findings on the inhabitants," announced the Curator as he turned the screen towards Brock. Brock looked at the screen:

__

Pewter City Museum Underground Project

No Pokémon found in the first 100metres.

No Pokémon found in the second 100metres.

No Pokémon found for a further 50metres.

First Local inhabitants found…Searching…Diglett the Mole type

Second Local inhabitants found…searching…Dugtrio the Mole type

Third Local inhabitants found…searching…Onix the Rock Snake type.

Search information batch complete.

Brock was amazed at Curator's findings, "What's an Onix?" he asked.

The Curator ran a hand through his white beard, "A large Pokémon that we intend to catch." replied Curator. The Curator then showed Brock the machine they were intending to use to dig a hole down into the ground. The three scientists were busy working on it. 

"Brock," chuckled the Curator, "I'd like you to be the one who drives this machine."

Brock widened his eyes, "Really? I would be delighted!" he shouted. The Curator assured Brock that he wanted him to do this and explained that he would call when the machine was ready. But in the mean time it was time for some sleep. It was 11 o' clock.

The next morning Brock rested on his favourite rock at the entrance to Pewter City. He looked over the whole City and at the gym that was his. He watched everyone go on their normal business and Stoney and his friends play about in the park. He also saw the three scientist's push the large machine out from the lab. Brock watched as the head scientist was calculating something. The second scientist painted something on the unsteady ground and the third scientist was reading out information. Brock thought it was time for his special mission. He grew excited and walked to the museum. 

"Guys," Brock shouted, "Is it almost time?"

The head scientist nodded, "Yes Master Slate."

The Curator walked outside and put a hand on Brock's shoulder, "My dear boy you must get changed into our special suit."

Brock and the Curator walked inside the museum. He handed Brock a silver and rather uncomfortable looking suit. Brock had difficulty putting it on. After a while he walked out of the museum to the machine, his legs and arms stiff and unbend able. 

"Don't worry Brock, the suit fits into the correct shape to the wearers body after five minutes," said the head scientist.

Brock went inside the machine. It was uncomfortable, it was worse than the suit. "Please tell me it fits into the correct shape of the user's body after five minutes," squealed Brock.

"Haha Good one Brock, I'd like to see someone come up with that kind of machine," laughed the second scientist. Brock frowned. He then pushed a red button to the left of the large lever. It started the machine up. Brock typed in a few numbers that the Curator had told him to type in earlier. He then pulled the large lever and the machine started to dig down. The Curator and the scientists waved goodbye as Brock disappeared under the ground. Noises from the machine and the earth below him were deafening Brock. Brock covered his ears as the machine dug deeper and deeper. Brock couldn't see a thing, only the earth in front of the machines windshield. Brock looked at the control panel, green numbers were flashing, depleting numerically. "Almost half way there," Brock said to himself. The deeper Brock got, the slower the machine could work as the earth and rocks were harder to penetrate and dig through. Brock watched the green counter count down to zero as the machine crashed. Brock yelled loudly. When the dust settled he opened one eye to find a small cavern. Brock had arrived at his destination.

Brock clambered out of the tight digging machine and pulled off his metallic helmet. He sighed with relief as he got some air. He put the helmet inside the machine before closing the door. He searched around him, checking his surroundings, Brock smiled as he saw a few Digletts go by and Dugtrio sleeping near by. Brock began to walk around. It wasn't long before the ground beneath him began to shake frantically. He nervously looked around, before suddenly there was a crash from in front him. Brock leapt back as a huge Pokémon appeared from the ground. It roared in Brock's face as it pulled its long stony body from the ground.

"Onix…" said Brock in awe.


End file.
